Breaking down the walls of their minds
by DaisyMay97
Summary: this is my first story so it very short and not that great.its basically just a short trip into Percy ,annabeths and Thalias brain please review so i know what to improve my other stories are going to have a lot more in them ...
1. Life Goes On

**Love,confusion and Guilt...**

It happened and, it happened fast . i couldn't help it . i just fell ,fell for him.  
>He just made me feel alive and so wild and free. Percy was his name ,he's a half blood like me ,<br>i only met him recenlty on a summers night ,on half blood hill ... The only reason i wont say is because Annabeth , my best friend, likes him.  
>You know when you in love when you cant get to sleep when reality is finally better than your dreams.I keep myself from saying anything as not to ruin my friendship , also the humiliation of him not liking me back and it spreading around the camp. i couldn't cope with that.i've only just come back, i shouldn't feel this . you can't fall in love that quickly. Can you?<p>

" Percy, can you help me with my sword fighting" I shouted to Percy across the court yard.  
>"yeah,wait a second , i'm just helping thalia " percy replied.<br>That's all he'd ever do , Help thalia,talk to thalia,be with stupid thalia .  
>i know she's my best friend and all but she knows i like him , so why is she all over him like a Nymph in water.i have known him for so long and i dont know he likes me back in that way so i dont want to ruin our friendship,if you'd call it that!we have gone through so much together and i have grown to him ... alot . Thats when i found out. What he'd done,i can't tell anyone because he would be kicked out of camp or worse sent to the field of punishement. I couldn't do that to him... could I?<p>

i need a break , a break from i ever hear is Percy will you help me with this or Percy will you help me with ,that grover has gone ,all i ever do is be with girls.  
>i wish grover would come back from his search for Pan . i have this wierd feeling in my heart . I think its ... love! i think i love annabeth.i do , i know i do ,her eyes they draw you in ,make you feel wanted ,make you feel like your leg are turning in to jelly .<br>i won't say anything incase she doesnt like me back and i couldn't live with the fact people would know about it if she said embarressing! i have some thing to admit but not now, soon though. i really really regret doing what i did ... i could ruin Thalias life ,i really could.i could tell her but i would be so scared , What do i do?


	2. Percy Admits

Breaking Down The Walls Of Their Minds...

Percy's Diary - Night of the 14th August...

Dear Diary,  
>today...well, i killed Hera ...Goddess of marriage.<br>i didn't mean to. I found out she is the one that makes our parents break up.  
>i didn't mean to ,and i don't know what to in my head told me ...Iknew it ... Why would i do something like that. I don't know whether to tell Dad...<br>The only person that knows is annabeth because i trust her. She is the only one i can rely on ,she always has my back.I ask in my dreams What i should do about My MURDER...  
>all i ever get in reply is Keep Reading On Nice Ordinary Son...Wait a second Keep Reading On Nice Ordinary Son Kronos? How did i not know ... i will tell Chiron now ...<p>

5 Minutes later...

"chiron,i need to talk to you...in private."Percy demanded Chiron "okay Percy let;s go to the beach"  
>they walked to the beach ... Percy was beyond nervous... he didn't how to tell Chiron What would happen...will he be banned from camp...<p>

"okay Percy,what did you need to tell me?"  
>"i have been Possessed!" Percy blurted ...<br>"What by who ?"Chiron replied worriedly.  
>"KRONOS" That named echoed across the camp ... everything went silent.<br>"percy meet me at the big house at ten ... bring one friend and one friend only."

i walked back to my cabin worried sick... i could only bring annabeth as she already knew i know what thalia and Hera went through , Battleing Mania(god of madness) what do i do i cant tell Thalia she will kill me,Litrally!  
>My mum always told me when things tough NEVER give up. Never say NO.<p>


End file.
